Crossroads
Crossroads is an area in and possibly . This area is most well-known for its hotel, Crossroads Inn, where long-lost friends and relatives are said to reunite after a long time of separation. The Inn contains a large amount of NPCs with various sidequests, one of whom being Gale's childhood friend, Aella. Description The Crossroads Inn has three floors, with most of the regular rooms on the ground floor already occupied and a high-cost deluxe room at the top floor. Due to the Atai-Daea bridge being destroyed, more travelers have been coming by the Inn so the deluxe room is the only one where Gale can rest at but it will cost 100 Rai each time. The deluxe room is highly furnished and contains two beds and a table with a fancy pitcher. It is locked from the outside but can be unlocked with a switch from the inside. The room also has a balcony that can be used to reach another balcony leading to the Inn's storehouse where a Heart Ruby is found. To the right of the Inn is the treehouse area, which will initially be infested with slimes. After exterminating them, a couple NPCs will play around the treehouse, including Floe, who will appear there later on and give Gale a Moonstone. Sidequests Aella At the top left of the Inn stands Aella and another young woman. The woman informs Gale that Aella fought off a bunch of bandits and stopped them from raiding the Inn, but was knocked in the head and given amnesia in the process, forgetting even her own name. Aella will faintly describe specific objects, which Gale can give to her in order to help restore her memory. After fully regaining her memories, Aella rewards Gale with the Ki Spear Technique Scroll and will return to Panselo. Exterminator A girl at the Inn is troubled by the Slimes that have infested the nearby treehouse to the right of the Inn. Killing them all and talking to the girl again afterwards will earn you 31 Rai. After that, the girl can be seen playing on the treehouse. Hygiene Problem A boy at the ground floor of the Inn complains about the smell of passing travelers. Giving him Mikan Fragrance will earn you a piece of High Quality Silk. Historian's Souvenir In the left room of the Inn is a Historian who came to Castland to study the ancients but was turned away for being suspected of espionage. He says that he'd even be satisfied with a cool souvenir. Giving him one of the Golem Action Figures will earn 40 Rai. Repentance One of the rooms is occupied by an elderly woman with bad eyesight. The room contains a piggy bank that can be broken for money, though doing so will cause the woman to chastise Gale for stealing from a helpless old lady. Later, the lady will lament that the piggy bank contained all her life savings. A gold bar bought from Atai can be given to the elderly woman, giving her relief that there is still goodness in the world and earning the Repentance achievement. pl:Crossroads Category:Phoenotopia Category:Locations